His unexpected return
by Larrydog
Summary: Setting:after the events of the tom and jerry movie (1992/1993) Tom is living with Robyn and Jerry and things has gotten better since they became friends but Tom feels strange like he is missing something or missing someone he never thought he could A odd shipping of Tom x The alley cat leader


Note:before you read I'm gonna say that in this story I'm gonna be referencing the real movie a lot so if you don't want any spoilers and is planning on watching it I suggest don't read this yet

It was perfect, Tom the cat had a perfect family and life and even got along with jerry...to an was truly amazing and it all started when Tom was forgotten by his old owners when they moved out they old house because he was too busy chasing Jerry to realized they left without him and when that same house he was left behind it got destroyed he was forced to live on the streets with Jerry following him because he didn't wanna be alone but didn't Tom didn't want him to because...well he hated he met a Friendly Dog and flea who taught them that friendship will help them through any task and there were right with the chain of events that happened next they met a girl named Robyn and was able to get her away from her evil aunt and her lackey/husband Lickboot (yes that's his real name) and was able to reunite her with her father everyone thought was not alive and that's were Tom and Jerry lived with at the current moment.

Tom Reflected on all the events that took place during this adventure in his golden colored pet bed with a crazy "pet lover" and a money obsessed aunt and uncle using a Money blind pirate capture them to which all their plans fail and Tom smiled at how they were defeated by being stuck in a moving he was reflected He thought of one moment where he met some alley cats who was chasing him and Jerry saved Tom would never admit that he needed his help to begin with but something during the chase Tom felt something besides fear when all that was happening he wasn't sure what of them were crazy looking and wanted to hurt him (but then again who didn't) but there was something...different about the group some reason even though all of them were singing (for some reason) He thought his voice was the best out of all of them and when he put his face close to his Tom felt a faint blush appear on his cheeks and for a very split second thought about kissing him what was happening to him?

And even during the adventure when there was a quiet moment Tom was having passing thoughts of him and everytime he thought of him a faint blush keep even noticed sometimes and asked him if something was wrong and Tom just denied everything and changed the rolled around in his bed trying to get comfortable trying to think about something else but what was he to really think about anymore now that he is friends with Jerry? That all he really used to do 95% of the day guessed he will need to find something else to as how sleeping wasn't happening no matter how much he tried he decided to get up and go outside to get some air and clear his thoughts of that cat but before he could he heard jerry call him he was holding cheese.

"Hey Tom where are you going"he asked taking a bite

"uh..hey Jerry I was just getting some fresh air"and after he said that Jerry gave him a strange look "what?why are you looking at me like that?

"Tom what's on your mind ever since I saved you from those alley cats you've been acting very odd..er than normal"

"Look Jerry I'm fine and you didn't save me,you helped me there is a difference"

Jerry rolled his eyes "sure whatever you say...but Tom…"Jerry then put his paw on Tom's foot "...you know you can talk to me about anything" and Tom just let out a small smile and pat his head

"I'm fine Jerry just trust me I just need some fresh air and I will be good"Tom said turning away to go outside and Jerry just watch him leave

"Tom...whatever is in your mind I hope things work out whatever it is"Jerry thought to himself as he went back in his mouse room.

As Tom went outside he heard the river currents splash around in a calming manner and the full moon shining around the darkened house they lived in was near the river so there was always a good breeze which Tom enjoyed was there and it did what he wanted it to do clear his though his thoughts of the nameless cat still plagued his mind it wasn't as bad right now and as he stood there enjoying where his life was at right said out there for a few hours until he felt a drop of rain fall on his head "huh I guess it's time for me to go inside"but before he did he felt a great force push him up against the house wall and Tom was completely taken by surprised.

When Tom got his sight together he looked down to see what just happened and who just did that and his brain almost exploded with what he saw...it was him that alley cat looking at him with such fury in his eyes that made heartbeat out of his chest and his mind race with questions like how did he get here?what did he want from him?where was his gang?why in the world was he heavily blushing?Frozen in fear the alley cat said the first thing.

"I've been looking a long time for you and now I found you"the cat said tighten his grip a little with Tom yelp. "Before you left there is something I really needed to give you that I wished you stayed for"he said and Tom could've swore his glare was weakening."And now that I found you I'm gonna give you what I been wanting to do since the moment I laid eyes on you".

Tom expected to be beaten up or get thrown down somewhere to be destroyed by his gang who was hiding from his sight he closed his eyes and waited for the worse but nothing he got the courage to pen his eye he couldn't believe what he alley cat did something he never expected he was hugging him very tenderly in 's fear started to go down a little looking at his face it had a mixture of angat and need in them and Tom was trying to figure out what to do but then the cat let go and turned around not saying anything.

There was long silence between them as they heard thunder but neither flinched it was like that wasn't important to whatever this moment Tom was the first one to talk.

"Why did you do that?"

"because I wanted to that's why!"He snapped back and Tom walked a step closer to him

"I know you wanted too but why I thought you hated me and thought I was too nice"Tom asked moving one more step

"Look you wouldn't understand why I came looking for you but...I needed to see you again...at least once"He said trying to stay stern but it was getting very hard for him and still had his back turned away from him

"Me?...but what about your gang where are they"

" there...not here"

"why I thought you guys would all beat me up?"at that the cat took a deep breath and turned around with his hat covering his eyes

"I got kicked out okay...lets not talk about this and I should just leave...I thought I could do this but I can't"He said trying to leave but Tom on a wild impulse that he has no idea where it came from grabbed his arm to stop Cat turned his head back around with a surprised look on his face.

"can't do what please tell me"and The cat just growled alittle

"please?,why do you have to be so nice?This is why I got kicked out because of you!"he said yelling a little

"what did I do? I didn't mean to go into your territory"and The cat looked him straight in eyes

"but that's the Thing you DID you made me KNOW about you and ever since I can't stop thinking about you and my gang thought I was getting soft because I am because of YOU"He said grabbing Tom and making him face to face with him "ever since you've simply changed me with your presence to the point of where I silently followed you to see what you liked,what you hated,to see you laugh or get angry at that stupid mouse and I just thought I was just doing it to get revenge but now…."He trailed away looking away but Tom brought his head back

"But what"he said and Tom or the other cat had no idea where Tom was getting this new found courage but it was kinda exciting for the both of them

"But when I thought something happened to you in that fire at the cabin...I broke out in tears for the first time in my life, and when I found out you were alive I realized that….."He said feeling more tears on his hated feeling so weak as he was right now to which he was the one who told Tom before he hated every happy and sweet emotion and here he was about to admit the biggest one to someone he BARELY EVEN KNOWS he doesn't even know his name but Tom just looked at him silent . "I realized that I love you cat I don't know where it came from but I do and if you don't feel the same way I won't know what to do what to with myself I might just…."but before he could say another word he felt Tom lift him as the two looked at each other neither looking away and both forgetting everything around them,

Then time froze and nothing mattered but this and there two faces got closer and closer and then a massive amount of Rain started to pour every way and a massive amount of wind but even that wasn't enough to break the the moment the two started having thoughts.

Should they do this?

would they do this?

will they regret this?

can this work?

but all those thoughts melted when they lips touched and the two shared a passionate kiss in the rain...such a two kissed for about 30 minutes there fur getting very soaked but neither cared the only thing that mattered was this the two departed and Tom's reality of it raining finally got to him and smiled "well I guess we should go inside"

"we?but I don't live here"The cat said surprised with himself that he cared about that when he has never done it before

"its fine Robyn is very sweet and would love to have another Cat around"and the Cat smiled as Tom was still carrying him and made his way the way The cat remember something "by the way I know this is a weird thing to say but I don't…"

"Tom...my name is Tom what's yours"And the Cat grinned

"My name is Sam"he said to his Mate

"Well Sam I love you too"and after another kiss between them the two made their way inside wondering all the adventure that this relationship will take them.

Note:Sam is the name I gave him since the movie didn't give him one

please comment it helps alot


End file.
